


No Bet

by muldergirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldergirl/pseuds/muldergirl
Summary: Dialogue between Jiraya and Tsunade before his big fight against Pain.





	No Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I wish it had happened. Hope you like it. Oh, in this is not my first language so I'm sorry for the possibles mistakes!!

My heart it's beating fast. Non stop. Even though I am sitting in this bench, all my body is falling down into darkness again. I know this feel. Dan. Nawaki. I don't know if I can hold my tears a little more second.

"You bet that I will die. After all, you always lose." Jiraiya said with a tenuous smile. The smile that I love in secret for all this years. I can't lose him, not him, but it's his job and mine too. He is the one capable to do it, the strongest. Whoever that controlling the hidden rain village are powerful in a level we can't imagine yet. "Then, if I come back alive…" My cheeks blush with the phrase. My eyes get wet. I understand what he saying, after all this time, we finally ready to do a step forward? He laughed loudly, playing with me again, in Jiraiya mode. "I'm just joking! Just joking! I'm really grateful for you."

I'm grateful for him. You know better than me, right? We know each other since the childhood. I know about his feels since ever but I was not in the same level in the past, I was in love with Dan, and then I was hurt because of Dan's lost. But I'm always grateful for him, although he joke with me or spie on me he respect our friendship and our partnership in the best way. "Getting dumped gets a man stronger. And if he's not able to laugh it off, he won't be able to fulfill his duties as a man. At least joke about it." He explain yourself.

"So, a man's duty is to be strong?" I questioned him.

"You could put in that way." He smile again. Ok, I think I'm losing sense. "Besides, men aren't supposed to pursue stuff like happiness."

"Stop trying to act so cool." Why does he ever behave like that?

"If women weren't around, there be no one to dumb your ass!" He laughed hard.

"So true."

A moment of silence made itself. The intense color of the sun blinded our eyes. So mighty in that time of the day. It's as if the star shine with every its forces begging to stay even knowing that it's the time to say goodbye in the twilight.

"If anything happens, use your toads and let me know. I'll get there immediately." I said truly worried.

"There's no need for that. You need to stay in the village. The village it's dependent on you now." His voice sounds firmly.

"There are tons of other candidates for Hokage."

"The village will never be stable if the leaders keep changing." His made a good point. "And there are no one better suited for the job than you."

"We have Kakashi here too, you know." I blushed one more time. "And soon, even Naruto, as well." He laughed with joy.

"You're really sold when it comes to Naruto, huh?" Street lighting came on. Jiraiya turn around saving your big parchment in his back. Time to goodbye. My breath stopped with his movement. Air. I need air. I tightened the hem of my clothes hoping that the little pain in my hand would beat the horrible pain in my chest.

"Well, I'll be heading right now." My tears will not be contained much longer. "I have one last warning for you."

"Huh?"

"Beware of root."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's good." He starts to walking in the direction of the sunset. "See you around."

With a "good job" signal in hands he made his last move. The wind passed through my hair. His silhouette began to disappear. Why it hurt so bad? The tears that I hardly hold this minutes stars to go down. I feel the ocean weight in my face. I watch the sun go away. Like the sun, I don't wanna say goodbye.

"JIRAIYA!" I screamed with angry like I always did when he does something wrong. If I'm not put it out with this strength its like my voice will never came out. Far away from me, he stopped the walk and turn around. I need him. I need him with all of my cels. Oh fuck, I need him. I love him. I always loved him. Like a friend the most part of the time but in the lasts years, since the re-reunion with a young Naruto and the invite to be the Hokage, we've been close to each other in another way. My proud detain my wills. However, this is not the situation to be proud. Definitely not. The possible love of my life its running in the highway of the death for God's sake! I walked faster in his trend. He was paralyzed. His eyes so confused. When I put my body in front of him. Eye to eye. Breath to breath. I said with no shame, no proud, no regret.

"Kiss me." His eyes opened a little bit more, he was so confused, but there are no need to be confused. It is what it is. I asked again with my most desirous voice. "Jiraiya, kiss me."

We look to each other for a second. He knows what to do, I have sure, he just processing the information and the idea that his take a time to understand almost make me laugh. And my waiting finally over. His left hand hold my chin pulling my lips to his. He pressed hard. My entire body shivered. My legs failed for a moment but I told you, don't I? He knows exactly what to do. His right arm held me tight and that was enough to not made me fell down. His tongue asked for entrance and I give him. The taste of sake in his mouth take my breath away. Our tongues made the perfect dance. Now my hands was in his hair and his hands are squeezing my waist. Suddenly, the place was a heat. I'm feeling wet. Sweat wet? Either. He separated our lips. Distributing kisses down my jaw toward my left ear. With his eyes closed, he whispered.

"Tsunade..." The husky voice made me bite my lower lip to suffocated a moan. "Tell what do you want from me." He said every word slowly making me bite my lip harder. No ceremony. I want him now. Right now. 

"I want you to fuck me, Jiraiya-sama." I whispered and felt the body so close to mine shake nervously. Luckily, we were alone in that street. Jiraiya grapple one of my hands and guided me to the bunch of trees in my left. Saying nothing I know we were ready to do. Do it in the middle of the little piece of forest. When we moved away enough he pressed me in a tree. Taller than me, we smile to each other, look it up and see that smile, that dark eyes chasing me. Goosebumps. Again. We kiss harder than before. Faster. Oh, sake! Our hands touching the unknown parts. Jiraiya's chest and shoulders was so firm, his muscles jumping into my palms, I am in a delight. Breaking the kiss again, he starts to buss my neck.

"I want more." I supplicate. He laugh and grabbed my breasts. I groan. He squeeze harder making me bite my lips again. Slowly, he pushed the white cloth away from his perfect vision. My tits are so ready and stiff for him. He inspect every piece of my showing skin.

"They are so big, Tsunade. I told you this in any possible occasion, but…" He stop looking them, staring me for a while. I was breathless, just waiting his next move. And he looked for them again. "... I can't imagine, at this point, how luscious they are." He touched them. His hands were so hot against the cold wind that was blowing. The sun it's almost gone. Without losing them, as if his life depended on that touch, he snapped them with no mercy at all. His tongue licking me, sucking me. I bowed my head back. Moaning like a cat.

"More, please more." I'm begging for him. My hands took away the enormous amount of tissue that separated his chest from mine. Jiraiya wasn't younger anymore, even so, his body put a good part of twenty boys in the ground. In the meantime, more kiss, more touch and less clothes, I found myself only in my black lace panties. It was so heavy. It was so wet and the same time so burning, imploring for him.

"Touch me, Jiraiya-sama." He kisses me one more time. With eyes closed I could only feel his hands touching my neck, my shoulder, my arms, my breasts. I'm kinda suffering for wait, it sucks! My waist. My hips. My butt. I'm losing air again. His fingers play with the lace details in the sides. I gasped to loud. He stop the kiss laughing louder.

"Sorry for making you angry." He smile.

"You always make me angry." Is a fact.

"Let me make you feel pleasure now." He said low and husky. Not waiting he fingered my intimacy over my panties. For the third or fourty time he has to sustain me. My legs failed. For my bad she remove the tiny sheet that separates his fingers for my clit. Not bad actually. He slides the middle finger im my pulsating area and I moan. So loud. He kisses my neck and slides one more time, harder than the first. And one more, one more. Faster. Back and forth. Playing with my clit, with my entrance but never deeper than that. I was so wet. So ready. I need him now and there is a quickly way. Taking control of the situation I pick his hand that was on me and put all his fingers with my liquid in my mouth. He groan. I suck his fingers, take it off and smile. His turn to bite his lips. Taking out the rest of his clothes I found a hard red cock in front of me. It was so big. Breathe, Tsunade. Don't forget to breathe. He staring at me in silence waiting my next move so I kneel. He leaned his hand on the tree behind me. No longer, I put my right hand around his penis, he groaned louder, I lick my lips preparing they to what is coming. Lingering, my mouth touch the top.

"Tsunade!" I know this voice, it was so close to his limit. The controlling voice when we had to fight tough. A soft slide and all his dick was in my mouth. He holds my head with his fingers into my hair. Not trying to controls me only to return the gest, you know? Fuck, I love his taste, his hardness. Increasing the speed of my movements his hand tighten. His hips starts to move and I adored the moment much more. He stops.

"Wait, dear. I can't handle anymore. I need you." He said angry, breathless. With a last and tight suck I detached us. I lifted putting eye an eye connect.

"As you wish." We kissed. How can a kiss turn my world upside down? We lay down upon our clothes. His weight was so comfortable. He began to lick my neck and than my tits again. I feel his member pulse between my legs. I can't handle anymore too. In the middle of my gaps I begged.

"Oh, fuck me. Fuck me." He held his cock and pushed into my entrance. We moan. He grabbed my hips and staring me he moves once again. I almost screamed.

"You are so wet. So tight, Tsunade." He can't stop starting me and I smile. "I dreamed with this all my entire life." He moves again. I bite my lip. "But, I will never touch you if you not asked." A move. A groan. "If you not begged for me."

"I wanted you so much. I wished you a thousand times." I said almost weeping.

"Shh. You have me right now. It's all that matters." He starts to move repeatedly in a perfect rhythm. We are so close, the tension it's touchable. The sensation to feel he on me it's beyond that I imagine. Why I take so long? Why now when I'm about to lose him. He came. His moan was husky than ever. He moves stronger, faster, enough to made me came. For seconds the sounds, the smells, the tastes and the touches mixed up in a heady smoke of pleasure, my vision was blurred. So, we wait. In that way. He lying on me feeling the spasms. Our hot breaths warming up a little space of the woods. After the storm of thrills we caressing each other calmly. He let it out a laugh.

"What?" What's he thinking?

"I can't believe." He laughed louder.

"In what?"

"I just fucked the Hokage."

"IDIOT!" We laugh together.

He never miss a joke. Baka.

"I love you. Always loved." He said so calm staring at me.

"I love you." Tears starts to droop in my cheeks. "I don't wanna lose you. Please come back to me. It's an order." He smile. How can he be so beautiful?

"I'll do my best." He kisses me gently. "But you know, if anything happens there will be no regrets. We can't turn into past and change what we did or we didn't. And now, right now, I'm the happiest man in earth and nothing can't change this." I hold my tears one more time. "With or without me promise that you will get in through this, save Naruto, stop the Akatsuki. Promise me." His touching my face and I was crying again.

"I promise." I said into my tears. He kisses me and then rest his head on my chest.

Silently we stay there. 

I know, I feel something big is coming. Big fight. Big lost. Big pain. But in this moment I'm ready.


End file.
